Ball throwers are commonly used to throw balls. The ball throwers may be used with pets, especially dogs, during play activities. For example, the ball throwers may be used during a game of fetch or with other throw and retrieve games. Typically, the ball throwers include a throwing end attached to an extended arm that allows the operator to grip the arm and throw the ball with a throwing motion. Such ball throwers may be several feet long, and are therefore awkward and difficult to store and carry when not in use. Further, typical ball throwers include only a single throwing end. As such, the ball thrower may only maintain a single ball in the ball thrower.